1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus which is effective for reducing false operation due to static electricity
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus for flowing out a current generated by electrostatic discharge to ground from a lens barrel charged with static electricity in a projected state. This image pickup apparatus includes a second wiring portion, whose one end is connected with the lens frame and whose other end is electrically connected with the ground potential, and the second wiring portion is provided on the flexible substrate mounted inside the lens barrel separately from a first wiring portion supplied with a control signal. With this arrangement, the current generated by electrostatic discharge when the lens barrel is in the projected state can be made to flow out to the ground via the second wiring portion.
Prior Art Documents related to the disclosure are as follows:    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 2005-301158 A;    Patent Document 2: Japanese patent publication No. JP 4120940 B;    Patent Document 3: Japanese patent publication No. JP 4594705 B;    Patent Document 4: Japanese patent publication No. JP 4961360 B;    Patent Document 5: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP 2010-72096 A; and    Patent Document 6: U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,642.